RWBY One Shot: A Helping Hand
by vwolf366
Summary: SPOILERS! This takes place after Volume 3 Episode 12 Yang is recovering from her fight, and is given a hand by an old friend.


A young man walked up the road leading to the house of his long time friend, and at one point girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. On the porch, the girl's father Taiyang, sat enjoying the spring weather. The boy wore mechanic coveralls, glasses, and a belt which served as a multi-tool/ weapon.

As the boy approached the front porch Tai stood to greet him. "Hi Tai how is she doing?"

"She's okay," Tai said looking the boy up and down. "Why haven't you shown up before, Cole?"

"I was making something for her." Cole said lifting the case he was carrying under his arm. "Can I see her?"

"Go ahead, Just..." Tai paused not sure what to say to the boy. "Can you please help her? I can't stand seeing her sitting in bed anymore, and nothing I say has any affect."

The Cole gave a very Yang like grin. "I'll get her on her feet again."

Cole stopped at the door to do a quick once over, straightening his swath of thick dark hair, and giving his breath a quick sniff. He then opened the door to find the beautiful blonde sitting in bed very pitiful looking. Cole could tell that she had not moved much as the definition in her muscles had visibly diminished. She turned and looked at him with an apathetic expression which she turned back towards the window.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked. "I just want to be alone."

"I think you've had enough alone time." Cole said pulling up a chair beside her bed making it clear he was not leaving. He sat staring at her as she looked out of the window. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." Yang said barely moving.

"Why?" Cole asked drawing Yang's attention. "I mean apparently being alone isn't helping things."

"What do you want me to say?" Yang asked her eyes filling with tears. "I had two friends die and I was powerless to help. My team abandoned me, just like my mother, and to top it all off I lost my arm!" Yang began to sob, "How did this happen?"

Cole put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not gonna tell you it's going to be alright, because I can't guarantee that it will be. What I can tell you though is that I'm here. I know I can't replace all of what you lost, but I hope me being here will make it easier."

Yang sobbed into his shoulder for a while longer until she had no more tears to cry. After the tears stopped Yang sat leaning into his shoulder watching the spring afternoon outside her window.

They sat like this an hour until Yang finally spoke. "What's in the case?"

Cole grinned pulling away from Yang to pick up the case up from where he had set it. "I brought a right arm." He opened the case to reveal a silver right arm shining. "But you can't have it yet."

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Because," Cole stood and closed the case, "You've been sitting in here letting your muscles atrophy, and wither away. You're not strong enough to handle the implantation."

"Oh well." Yang said going back into her apathetic state.

"Oh no you don't," Cole said standing and lifting her out of bed bridal carry style. At this point Cole really noticed the difference in her weight. Though he would not consider himself particularly strong he didn't like how easy it was to lift her. Before he would have gotten a black eye immediately. "I refuse to let you wither away into nothing. You are to strong and beautiful to just sit here."

Yang blushed at the compliment and put her arm around his shoulders for support. "Where are you taking me?"

"Outside," He said with a grin. "If you don't want to do it yourself I'll just throw you into the pond and try to wake you up."

Yang began protesting and trying to hit him, but was unable to land a solid hit because of how she was sitting in his arms. Tai smiled as the boisterous pair walked through the front door, Yang yelling and cussing the whole way. Cole reached the edge of the pond and acted like he was going to throw her in.

"Nicholas Stellar, if you do so help me..."

Cole laughed then waded into the water and gently fell backwards into the clear water. The water had yet to warm up so it wasn't quite time to go swimming, but it was perfect for what Cole wanted. Yang began shouting and cursing at the cold water shock, and Cole in turn.

"Are you awake yet?" Cole asked, laughing the whole time.

"Okay fine, yes I'm up. Now let me out of this cold water!" Yang shouted.

Cole took her to the shore and set her feet in the artificial beach that her and Ruby had made. Yang blasted her aura on high, and punched Cole in the face. Cole dodged just enough to let the punch graze his cheek.

"That's the Yang I know." Cole said grinning. Tai leaned back in his chair smiling at the two. "Now Yang it's time we started to get you back to full power."

Cole spent the next two months building Yang back up to her previous level of strength. Every day from dawn to dusk Cole would spar with Yang talk if she needed encouragement, and give her a wake up call if she felt down, usually by throwing her in the pond. Every night Cole would either sit by Yang's bedside or tinker on the arm making sure it would work just like she needed it to. It was an arm first after all. He had even gotten in contact with some people in Vale to try and track down any others from Beacon, since that was likely to be her next move.

When Cole was certain Yang could handle the implantation operation, Cole took Yang and Tai into the town where the local doctor was. Cole stood in beside Yang who laid on the operating table. For this two specialists were needed, a transplant surgeon, and the mechanic that built the prosthetic. Yang smiled up at Cole from the table, which Cole returned, trying to hide the worry building in his gut.

The doctor put her under and then began. The arm had two pieces the base which attached to the arm and the ram itself which was made so it could be removed and repaired or replaced depending on the severity of the injury. The doctor slowly and painstakingly attached the nerves and muscle tissue to the prosthetic. Cole watched on in horror as her arm was dismantled and then reassembled with the metal ring on the end. After several hours of surgery, Cole had Yang in recovery, her new arm in place.

Cole soon passed out from the stress as he waited for her to wake. When he woke he found himself holding her left hand with his head on the bed.

Yang stroked his hair with her artificial hand, which now looked and felt more like a normal hand. The only tell was the silver band attached above her elbow. Cole turned to look up into her eyes, as she smiled down at him.

"Thank you." Yang said tears filling her eyes. "Thank you for everything that you have done these past months."

"It was no problem beautiful." Cole said kissing her on the forehead.

Yang wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling the whole time. The two held hands staring into each others eyes.

"Oh just kiss and make up already." Qrow said walking into the room followed by Tai.

"I'd appreciate you not following Qrow's advise." Tai said a slightly stern look. Yang knew that it was all for show. Yang followed Qrow's words and grabbed Cole by the collar, bringing him into a kiss.

Once a few moments had passed Tai finally spoke up, "Okay you two you need to come up for air. Now."

Yang broke off the kiss, and asked, "Why did I break up with you?"

"I wasn't going to Beacon," Cole said, trying to regain his senses. "You were trying to demand that I go with you."

"I was being stubborn?" Yang asked, "That doesn't sound like me at all."

"It does." All three said in unison.

"So what are we doing next?" Cole asked.

"We?" Yang asked, "I know its dangerous but I won't need you to hold my Hand." The last part said raised her new hand.

"If you think I'm letting you go with out me again, I'm gonna have to ask the doctor for a CAT Scan." Cole held onto her flesh hand tighter. "By the way I found your teammate that you said abandoned you."

"Blake?" Yang asked alert. "Where is she? Is she okay? How can I find her?"

"She's still in Vale," Cole said with a smile. "I talked to a friend that's still in Vale and he keeps hearing about a ninja who is taking down White Fang groups.

"She's looking for Adam." Yang said rubbing the seam of her new arm. "I need to get there."

"First you need to rest two days, while I finish your new weapon." Cole said with a smirk. "Then once I'm done, we will both go and help her."

"Alright," Yang said smiling. "Its a plan."

"Good for you kids." Qrow said with a smile. "I'm going to go find your sister's team and tell her what's going on."

"I'll be with Qrow," Tai said grabbing Cole's shoulder, "I have a bad feeling about this whole situation and you know my record."

"One thousand and Zero," Cole said sarcastically.

"That's right," Tai said, "So keep a close eye on my girl."

"Don't worry," Cole said grinning. "The grimm reaper himself couldn't get me away from her."

Yang leaned over to Cole and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's so cute," Yang said squeezing his hand.

"I don't care beautiful," Cole said "I'm not letting you go ever again. No matter what."

Tai and Qrow slipped out wordlessly, as the two young people began chatting back and forth about what the plan was once in Vale. Tai and Qrow walked down the hall towards the front door.

"They should be fine," Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"I know," Tai said grabbing Qrows flask and taking a swig himself. "But I still worry it's my job remember?"

"Yeah," Qrow said with a small smile. "Well time to go." The two men sprinted off to find Ruby.


End file.
